


A Thread between Realms

by Shadow_Kitsune, SherlockRiverHekate



Series: A Thread Between Realms [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Badass SHIELD Agents, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kitsune/pseuds/Shadow_Kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Rachel go to Avengers tower with the purpose of fixing his and Thor's bond but upon arrival they are greeted by Tony and his girlfriend? There are more links between Asgard and earth than people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration between myself and Sherlock River Hekate on fanfiction.net, we will be taking turns to writing the chapters Sherlock River Hekate is up first and I will write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please be nice in your comments as this is the first fic I have ever written and Sherlock River Hekate’s first collaboration. We don't live in the same city so we have to communicate through messages so there maybe mistakes and long periods of time between updates (I don't think this will be a problem but just in case). Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome and we hope you enjoy this fic! :P

**Rachel POV**

I strode through the double door of S.H.I.E.L.D’s New York headquarters, heading to the lifts that would take me to the higher levels of the building. Dressed casually in jeans and a blue t-shirt, I looked like any other person in New York. However, everyone in that building was at least a little bit unusual, and I was no exception.  The door dinged open, and I stepped into an empty corridor, the level dedicated to the Avengers. Quickly I walked towards an office on my right, opening it to greet a tall dark haired man.

“Afternoon Sweetie,” I said with a smile, closing the door behind me. Asgard’s god of mischief looked up from his computer, a smile breaking across his face.

“Rachel,” He greeted me, “What are you doing here?”

I chuckled lightly, “Isn’t a girl allowed to come and get her husband from work?”

He quirked an eyebrow at me, slightly doubting what I said. "You can," he agreed, “But Midgard is a long way from home for a little visit.”

I walked over to his desk, and perched lightly on the edge.  He was dressed in his usual outfit, black leather pants, black top and the green lined leather coat. While it was intimidating, and looked gorgeous on him, it didn’t exactly fit in on Midgard. 

“Loki,” I said, “Did you forget that we were invited to Avengers tower as a good will gesture from Thor?”

The god looked down at his hands, twisting the gold band on his left hand. I took that as a sign that he had indeed forgotten about the meeting with his older brother. I laughed softly, it was just like him to forget something like that.

“Come on,” I said smiling, “I want you wear something a little less conspicuous.”  He stood, taking my hand as I opened the door.

I caught sight of a thin female figure, her long black hair flying behind her as she walked just out of my view. I stopped dead, my heart hammering in my chest. For a moment, the woman looked a lot like a friend I knew during the five or six years I spent on Midgard attending their high school. I hadn’t seen my friend in a long time, as I was called back to Asgard shortly after I graduated.  But there was very little chance that she would be in New York, considering we lived and went to high school in Australia. I shook my head, the chance of my best friend being in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and especially this level was incredibly low.

“What’s the matter?” Loki asked me, noticing the look on my face.

I smiled softly back at him, “I thought I saw someone I knew,” I said, “But it couldn’t have been, I must have been imagining it.” 

Loki squeezed my hand reassuringly and we continued on our way, heading back to the apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D had offered us for the times in which one or both of us were needed on Earth.

Back in our apartment, I lounged on our bed, riffling through my cupboard with a flick of my wrist. 

“I don’t see why you waste your energy using your magic to look through your clothing,” Loki commented dryly.  I shook my head at him, liking the feeling of my magic as it flowed through my veins.

“It’s not like you can talk,” I said to my husband lazily, as he used his magic to change into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.  He just smirked at me and took a seat, waiting for me to change into my outfit. Pulling my shirt over my head, I took a look at the clock on the wall and did a mental calculation of the time.

“Walk or catch a cab?” I asked Loki, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Cab,” he replied, placing a kiss on the top of my head. While I wasn't short, he still stood about a head taller than me. Together we walked outside and Loki hailed a classic yellow cab.

* * *

 

I stood at the front door of the huge self-powered tower, waiting for someone to let us in.

“Who is it?” I heard an American drawl through an intercom that I couldn't even see.

“Rachel and Loki Odinson, Mr Stark,” I answered, recognising the voice. 

A laugh rang through the speaker, “Tony, please,” he said as the door swung open.

The inside of the tower was just as extravagant as the outside suggested it would be, filled with the newest technologies. The elevator took us up to the top floor, where I assumed all the members of the Avengers were collected, including the other Asgardian. The last time Loki had been up here, the Hulk had smashed him into the floor multiple times and he had been sent back to Asgard in chains. I took Loki’s pale hand in mine and turned to face him, smiling I placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then the door opened to the top level of Avengers tower. 

Tony Stark, dressed in a band t-shirt that I couldn’t identify and jeans, stood waiting for us. “Welcome to Avengers tower,” he grinned, sweeping his arm around to show off the floor. 

“Thank you,” I smiled warmly, “I am glad that Thor and Loki have made amends and that you are willing to welcome us into your group.”

The American smiled at me, and took a drink off of a tray held by a robot as it whizzed passed him.  He held the cocktail glass out to me, offering the purple drink.

“Fruit tingle,” He told me, as I took the drink from him. Then a young slim woman came to stand beside him, ebony hair contrasted beautifully against her pale skin and bringing out the brilliant green of her eyes. 

“Loki, Rachel,” Tony said smoothly, as he placed an arm around the woman, “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend…”

I cut him off before he could say her name, surprise written on my face. “Ezra,” I gasped.


	2. Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Just a warning for this chapter, there is mentions of bullying. Nothing too graphic but I thought I’d warn you anyway.

**Ezra POV**

I just stood there staring at her in complete bewilderment, though none of it showed on my face. I felt Tony look at me in worried confusion, and tighten his grip around my waist. I gave him a comforting look to tell him that I'm ok, that Rachel hadn't and would not hurt me, well at least not in the way he was thinking. Looking back at her, I was struck by how little she had changed, she was still 5"4, tan skinned with intelligent chocolate eyes and curly dark brown hair, though she now wore it short where as when I met her it was just below her shoulder blades.

Seeing her brought up the memory of when we first met, in those days I was new to my powers and had a hard time controlling them. Sometimes I would have fox ears appear on top of my head, or a tail appear out of nowhere, sometimes both at the same time. You see, I'm a mutant, and as we all know, our powers don't develop until puberty. So at the worst possible time because of high school. My power, now that I know how to use it, is the ability to transform into and communicate with animals.

The day we first meet I was in the middle of one of my daily occurrences...

 _They were all surrounding me, saying horrible things, and the bolder ones started to kick and hit me, while the others cheered them on. I_ _was terrified, it was worse this time than any other in the past. I had accidently grown ears and a tail, along with a nice pair of fangs. I didn't ask for this to happen, nor did I want this stupid power. I just wanted to be normal, not that they cared as they continued to beat me and I begged them to stop._

_"Freak! You should be happy we only beat you,"_

_"Yeah, you and your kind should all die!"_

_"Even your parents knew that. That's why you’re an orphan, no one could or ever will love a freak like you!"_

_"You're the most ugly thing I have ever see, and I've seen a lot!"_

_"Devil Child!"_

_I started to tear up. My whole life I've been alone, first it was because I was moved from foster home to foster home, and now it's because I am a mutant. I've never had a friend and I never will, it hurts so much, the physical pain and emotional. They say that in Australia everyone is accepted, well if that's true I would hate to see how they treat mutants in other countries._

_"STOP! You foolish and nasty mortals!"_

_Huh? No one's tried to help me before not even the teacher.  Maybe they just want to hurt me themselves, it did does seem to be the favourite thing for everyone to do. So I curled into a tighter ball in preparation of more strikes._

_"You can't tell us what to do girly, why don't you go play with some dolls?"_

_"I will give you one more warning,"_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or this!"_

_Next thing I feel a painful heat surrounding me and hear the screams of the students that were bulling me as they ran away. I wished I could do the same thing, but the red fire as I take a look, is still surrounding me, so I just tighten myself in to a smaller ball and await more pain._

_The flames and heat suddenly disappear. I flinch as a hand is placed on my shoulder and let out a whimper, I can't take any more pain, please make it stop._

_"It's ok little one, I won't hurt you. And the vile mortals have gone."_

_I slowly uncurl, not sure if this is a trick or not, and look into the face of another girl. Well, she looks more like a woman to me. I watch her suspiciously, ready to bolt at the first sign that she will harm me, but she just smiles down at me and offers her hand to me._

_I take it asking "Why did you help me? Don't you think I'm ugly and a freak of nature?"_

_She looks at me sadly and answers, "No I do not. In fact, I think your ears and tail make you look cute. As to why I helped you, they had no right to treat you that way. The fact you have powers means your better than them! Also I was hoping you would be my friend, I would like to look out for you,  you seem like a nice and very cute girl."_

_I shyly looked up at her and asked, "Really?"_

_"Really, I will even do my best to help you learn to control your powers." She smiled at me as she helps me up, "You know I think that we will be the best of friends, and you can help me too."_

_"With what?"_

_"You can teach me how to be human, and of all things in your realm."_

We did become best friends and were together for the 5 years of high school. She helped me with my powers, protected me and was my first real and best friend. We even made plans of what we'd do after we graduated. We had planned to go to Uni together, but that all changed when she disappeared without a word of goodbye.

I join SHIELD soon after that and went on many dangerous and difficult missions. All the while, I was looking for her, wondering what had happened, because surely she wouldn't leave me on purpose without saying something. Seems like I was wrong and, as I look at her now; married to one of our former enemies and happy, I'm filled with disgusted. What was I to her? A specimen to be studied, maybe a part of her schooling of the nine realms? I never meant anything to her I was just some projected for her, something she took pity on, well not anymore.

"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it. Thor will be very happy!" I say to Loki and Rachel while smiling my fake simile, not that they could tell, me being a spy and all. Before they got the chance to reply, I turned to Tony and say, "I'm going to check on Bruce, with Loki around Hulk will be trying to get out."

I kiss him on the cheek and walk away.


	3. Six Years

**Rachel POV**

I blinked in surprise, shocked that Ezra would just walk off like that. We hadn’t seen each other in years, and from the way she acted it was like she didn’t know me. In fact, if I hadn’t seen a small flicker in her grass green eyes, I would have thought she HAD forgotten me.    
  
“You know her?” Loki asked in surprise. Tony was looking at me strangely, not quite sure of what had just happened. I could tell that part of him wanted to go after her, and yet another part wanted to hear what I had to say.

I nodded slowly, a frown forming on my face, “Yea, I know her. Ezra was my best friend during the time I was on Midgard for schooling.” 

Loki’s grip on my hand tightened, realising who I was talking about, but Tony showed no signs of recognition. 

“I had better,” Tony waved his hand in the direction that she had walked off in.

“Yes, I think you had,” I said grimly, taking a mouthful of my cocktail. Tony walked off after his girlfriend, and Loki and I went to find a seat.

I was shaking slightly as I sank into a chair, my mind spinning. All I could think of were our school days, the hours we spent sitting in the Australian sun. Well, me in the sun and Ezra in the shade, for she burnt uncommonly easily.

_“So what did you mean, teach you how to be human?” Her eyes held a small amount of fear. I’d known her for two weeks, and yet she was still afraid I was going to bite her.  
‘The impressive, and very conspicuous, display of magic the first time we met probably hadn’t helped that’, I thought in hindsight._

_“If you had n.. hadn’t,” I tripped over the contraction, not used to speaking in such an informal manner, “noticed that first day, I can do things normal people can’t.”_

_She nodded slightly, “Yea, well same here. And I’m human as far as I know,” she replied._

_I smiled at her, “Yes,” I replied softly, “You are indeed midgardian. However, I am not.” I didn’t realise I had slipped up and used an Asgardian term until she questioned me._

_“Midgardian, what does that mean?”_

_“It means, well, that I’m an alien,” I said, lacking a better term. “I come from somewhere, not of this planet.”_

_“And that’s why you could,” she waved her pale hands around._

_I laughed cheerfully, “Yes, That’s why I have magic. Not all our people have it, but some do. Like the youngest prince.” I smiled, thinking back to my dark haired friend in Asgard._

_“Must be nice to have a power like that, something you can hide,” she said bitterly._

_“It’s useful, yes. But it takes a lot of practise, and uses a fair amount of energy. How else do you think I stay so skinny?” I joked. That got a laugh out of her, a honest cheerful noise._

_“Is there anything you can do to help me?” I could hear the hesitance in her voice._

_I tipped my head on the side, mentally flicking through all the spells I knew. I came across one, a spell that Loki had helped me perfect actually._

_“Yes,” I told her confidently, “Hold still. I have no idea what this feels like when cast on someone else. Should not hurt.”_

_I held my hand out and a golden red light spilled from my palm, and Ezra flinched as it cascaded over her,“Is this hurting you?”  
_

_“No, it’s nice actually. What are you doing?”_

_“Simple cloaking spell, casts a glamour over you. It’ll hide anything that grows that isn’t humanoid.”_

_“No more fox ears or random tails?”_

_“They’ll still grow. But to anyone that looks at you, no, no more fox ears or random tails.”_

“Rachel,” I heard a voice say, “My princess, can you hear me?”

I pulled myself from my revelry with a start, and looked into the concerned green eyes of Loki. “Yes,” I replied softly, “I’m fine.  I was just remembering. We used to be so close.” I sighed.

“Why do you not still speak?” He enquired as I took a drink of the purple drink in my hand. “Did you argue?”

“No, nothing of the sort,” I replied, “The day after graduation Odin had Heimdall drag me back to Asgard. By the time I came to Midgard again, I could not find her.” I said darkly, anger towards Odin still present.

“Could you not ask Heimdall to find her for you?” Loki asked gently.

“I did,” I sighed, “He searched all nine realms for Ezra. But it would seem her ability to shape shift cloaks her from even our great gate keeper.”  I took another sip of my drink.

“Rachel,” Loki warned, “Drink that slower. I know how well your body copes with such toxins.” I nodded, handing the half empty glass to my husband.

“Go talk to Thor,” I smiled, “I think I will sit here a moment and think.”

I had no idea what I could have done, especially to make my best friend ignore me in such a way. When we had last spoken, we had been planning what we would do after high school. And that’s when I realised. I had left without so much as a good bye, and in all this time I had not contacted her. I uttered a thousand curses to my father in law, Odin. Cursing again, I stood and scanned the room for the familiar figure of my high school friend.

I saw a dark head, and then her lithe body, emerge from the stairwell, no doubt having just checked on Dr Banner.  Taking a deep breath in and feeling my magic slowly flow through my veins, I start walking towards her.  I wove around the other avengers, smiling and waving as I passed them.  As I brushed behind Thor, Loki extended the hand holding my cocktail and I gently took it. A spark of electricity passed between us and I felt a calming wave pass through me. I smiled at my dark haired god, and continued towards Ezra.

“Hey, Ezra,” I said uncertainly, just catching myself from grabbing her wrist.

“Yo,” She spun on her heel, turning towards me sharply.

“Can we talk? Please?” I ask gently.

“About what? Rachel, isn't it?” She replied, and I’m surprised by the casual tone. I felt a wave of despair wash over me, it hadn't been that long that I have been away from Midgard.

“Don’t you remember me?” I tried not to sound too hurt.

“Should I?” she asked me.

“Yes, you should. We spent five years of High School as best friends,” I was hurt and a little angry at her attitude towards me.

“Hmm, sorry, but during a mission of mine a while back I lost most of my memories," I looked closely at her, my hand gripped tightly around my glass.

“Please don't lie to me, Ezra. I married the God of Lies, I can tell when someone's lying," It was a skill I learnt growing up and spending so much time around Loki.

“Believe what you want," She replied snarkily.

“I can explain. Just hear me out?" I was nearly begging, something which I rarely do.

"Explain what? I don't know what you're talking about” She said calmly, “Now I really have to check on Bruce, if he Hulks out I'm one of the only people who can calm him down. Unless you want your husband to get beat to an inch of his life?" I flinched at the idea, I had seen what the Hulk was capable of. Healing internal organs takes up a lot of energy.

"If you must. I would rather not use magic to prevent someone being beaten. It usually only ends in me hurting someone," I sigh sadly, looking her straight in the eyes.  
Ezra sighed, making a decision. “We can talk later, if you must. But I really have to see Bruce and then make sure that Clint’s okay,” she looked over my shoulder, scanning for Hawkeye.

“Okay,” I conceded, “I’m sure you will be able to find me. I will be the one keeping Loki from killing Thor.” I smiled wryly, knowing the way the brothers argued.

“Sure,” Ezra agreed, turning to go back down the spiral staircase to the lab.

I sipped at the cocktail I held, unsure of what had just happened. It seemed like she didn’t want anything to do with me.  With her trust issues, I knew that my sudden and prolonged disappearance would not have made me her favourite person. I walked around casually, looking for either of the Asgardians. The God of Thunder and the God of Mischief were still talking amicably, and so I wander over to Natasha Romanoff whom I had met and worked with a few times previously. We talked quietly before I saw Ezra come back up the stairs, her green eyes scanning the crowd to find me. I excused myself and casually walked over to meet my old friend, and hopefully make amends for what had happened in our past.

“Can I explain?” I asked her again, my heart beating faster than normal.

“Let’s go away from prying eyes first,” She suggested to me.

I nodded in agreement, “lead the way,” I told her. I was really hoping this wasn’t some sort of trap. She led me into a training room, closing the door and then locking it.

“We have two superspies who live in this house, don’t want them spying on us, right?” she said as an explanation. “JARVIS, cut all surveillance footage to this room, and make sure nobody comes in here.” Ezra spoke casually to the AI, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. For her, I suppose it probably was.

“I commend you on your forethought,” I complimented looking around me. I took a breath in and then spoke again, “I suppose I should explain what happened after graduation?” 

Ezra looked at me and then lent up against a piece of equipment.“Yea, I think that would be best,” She said, her voice slightly harsh. 

I moved so that I was standing next to her, casually leaning against something. “As you know, we were out pretty late that night.  So, the next day I woke up near the middle of the day. I had just gotten dressed when I felt something strange in the air, something was interfering with my magic.” I had explained when we were younger how I could sense changes in the air. “I walked outside to see what was going on, and the feeling in the air changed again. I realised then what was going on,” I smiled sadly at the memory. 

“I had left my mobile inside by my bed,” I took a breath. “I didn’t even have a chance to turn and walk back to the house when Heimdall beamed me back to Asgard.” I used the Star Trek term that we had adopted to describe the way the bridge worked. I glanced across at Ezra, seeing that she was at least still paying attention. “Odin told me that there was some sort of, Asgardian emergency, which required my immediate presences back in that realm.” I scoffed, distaste coating my every word. 

“Why didn’t you try and contact me after you returned?” Ezra challenged.

I closed my eyes sadly. “The All-Father thought it in my best interests to put me into intensive training to be a healer, and kept a very close eye on me. “ She cocked an eyebrow at me in retaliation. “By the time I was able to travel across the bifrost and speak to Heimdall, he was not able to see you on Earth.” This time disbelief was clearly written on her face.

“Your ability to shape shift means you aren’t always in your human form, and I guess I was unlucky enough to ask him to find you when you had transformed,” I sighed.  “I am so sorry. I wish it had not happened as it did.”

I had told her the truth, it was up to Ezra now as to whether she believed me or not. “Do you forgive me?” I asked.


	4. Interruption

**Ezra POV**

I look at Rachel, thinking of how to answer her. Could I forgive her? I mean it's not her fault right? But then again, how do I know she's telling the truth, she could be lying to me for all I know. She looks genuine and truthful, but she is married to the god of mischief and lies. And I remember all the pranks and trouble we got into when we were kids. As I open my mouth to tell her I can't forgive her now, and may never, there's a loud roar and crash coming from above.

"Oh no," Rachel breaths looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, 'Oh no.' Very eloquently put," I snark back, while running to the door, quickly unlocking it and running back towards the party. As it finally registered to Rachel what that noise was, and the most likely cause for it would be, she was hot on my heels.

Upon reaching the party again I stop dead, I barely registered Rachel running into me with an 'Omff'. In front of me is Hulk, holding Tony protectively against his chest, while growling menacingly at Loki, who looked like he was about to wet himself, if he hadn't done so already. If the situation wasn't so dire I would have burst into laughter, not that it stopped Clint. I allowed myself a smirk then decide to deal with the situation.

As I began towards Hulk I become aware of two hands holding my back."Don't go you'll get hurt, the Captain will be able to deal with this right? Or maybe Tony?"

I peer at Rachel over my shoulder in amusement, to see she's white as a sheet before replying. "Don't worry. When this happens it's usually me or Tony who calms him down, and since Tony's a little held up at the moment ( I snicker at my joke) I'll fix this." Gently prying her hands off me, I once again head towards Hulk, changing into a fox along the way.

As I reach him I give a loud whine successfully attracting Hulks attention. As soon as he sees me his gaze softens and picks me up in the hand that's not holding Tony, and brings me to his face. I give him a happy bark and lick his face. He smiles saying, "Cute foxy, want to play?"

I bark back in answer, glad he has forgotten about Loki and everything that started this incident. He sits down, putting Tony in his lap, caging him in with his arms; with me on his hand in front of Tony and being gently petted with his other hand. Tony lets out a sigh of relief and I see Rachel wrapping Loki up in a hug, they were both shaking. Clint was still laughing, while Cap was slowly sitting down as the adrenalin left him. Nat was nowhere to be seen, probably having had enough and left.

"So what happened?" I asked, as Hulk had yet relinquish hold on either Tony or me.

As soon as those words had left my lips Tony rather loudly announced "It was his fault!" While pointing an accusing finger at Loki.

"How was this," Loki gestured around him, "MY Fault?" 

"You started it!" Tony replied pouting.

"You insulted my wife!" Loki's eyebrow started to twitch in either anger or annoyance.

"Well you insulted my Ezra!" I raised an eyebrow at this one.

“I did nothing of the sort," Loki replied dismissively, looking warily in the direction of Rachel. Oh someone's gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"You DID so, and JARVIS can prove it!"

"I merely suggested that your drinking must effect other areas of your life, if your girlfriend is so grumpy." At this I felt like punching him in the face, but I had a feeling that this, along with the earlier comment, that he and Rachel would be having a serious talk later.

"And what would you know of MY girlfriend, hm? You only just met her and the reason she would have to be grumpy would be YOUR wife!"

At this Loki smirked evilly and replied "I know more about her past than you do, mortal."

Uh oh this is a sore spot between me and Tony, as I do not talk about my past no matter how hard he tries to get me to tell him. He doesn't even know I'm Australian. As I want to keep my past in the past, I contemplated the many different and painful ways I could kill Loki.

"Oh well, that's only because your wife is the reason she doesn't talk about it. I bet your wife gloats about what she did to Ezra." Tony seethed. He's partly right I guess, not so sure about the last part, but it could be true. As soon as Loki heard this, a vein on his forehead started pulsing.

"Rachel did nothing! She protected Ezra," Loki bit out, if looks could kill.

Tony laughed darkly before replying sarcastically, "Yeah sure, that's why Ezra Left as soon as she could upon seeing her."

"THAT WAS NOT RACHEL'S FAULT!" Loki exploded, green magic sparking from his hands.

"Are you threatening me? I feel threatened!" At this Hulk became alert again, pulling us close to his chest growling loudly at Loki.

"Loki, calm down," Rachel calmly said, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

Sighing I ask, "Where's Thor?" To defuse the situation. It works they all stop and look at me startled, then glance around the room for the Thunder god.

Seeing what I'm doing Rachel joins in, "I'd go look for him, but I do not trust my husband by himself," she growled glaring at Loki. He looked properly scolded and ashamed. By this point I'd had enough and just wanted to be human again and out of Hulk’s hand.

"Hm probably right, maybe we should ask JARVIS. But first things first, bad Tony, bad Loki and good Hulk. Ok are we done now? Everything better?" I said. They all stared at me uncomprehendingly, even Clint stopped laughing and stared at me. Steve having had enough, just shook his head and muttered something about finding Nat while walking away.

Snapping out of her shock, Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Smiling she suggested, "I think so. I can deal with this one later." Gesturing at Loki, looking at him she asked, "You want a drink?" Then she proceeded to head toward the drinks.

"Now to get Hulk to let go of us" I say to Tony while thinking of a way to get Hulk to deHulk.

Turning around Rachel asked "Would it help if I send Loki to get our drinks?"

Shaking my head I reply, "How about you send him to find Thor? That way Hulk won't feel Tony and I are in danger and let us down so he can unHulk."

"Yeah, good idea. Could you find your brother, dear?" The look she gave Loki left no room for argument, so he turned and started to look for Thor.

Tony chose this moment to speak up laughing, "Ha, Loki do you know how to fetch and sit too? How ‘bout roll over? HAHAHA!"  Inwardly I was laughing along with him, because Loki had made me angry too. But I knew I couldn't let this continue, else face the wrath of the Asgardian couple, but that didn't stop Hawkeye from snickering.

"Tony." I gave him a look that told him that although I enjoyed what he just did, he should stop now. He did, smiling like he just won the world.

Hulk eventually calmed down enough to put us down and change back to Bruce, only once Loki had left.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Sharing the Past part 1

**Rachel’s POV**

When I saw what had happened, Bruce hulked out and holding Tony, my first thoughts were for Loki. But after what had just happened, I was quite annoyed with my husband.  We were going to have a good talk when we got home, which seemed like it was going to be sooner rather than later.  

I wandered over to the bar; I deserved another drink after all that had just happened. Pouring myself a glass of Dom Perignon, I realised that Ezra had never answered me. I still didn’t know if my best friend forgave me for the mess in our past. Grabbing a glass, I found a bottle of cola and a bottle of raspberry soda from the fridge. With a smile I poured out equal amounts of both, and thought back to the many nights we’d sat in my room doing assignments and drinking this. 

“Ezra,” I found her sitting by the glass wall, overlooking New York. She turned her head, watching as I sat on the floor beside her.

“I wanted to apologise for Loki’s behaviour,” Because Odin knows that he won’t do it himself, I thought, “One would think that the Prince of Asgard would know how to behave in public, but apparently not.” I smiled half-heartedly and offered her the drink.

“What is it?” She asked, looking at me.

“Dead Lizard,” I replied, “Cola and Raspberry, nothing else. Swear on my life.” I raised a hand to my heart with a smile as she took the drink I offered.

“You remembered?” She asked softly as she took a small sip.

“Of course,” I muttered, as I looked over the city that never sleeps.

“Thank you for your concern before,” she said quietly, “It was, touching.”

I smiled at her, taking another sip of my drink, enjoying the bubbles on my tongue. “I think it would be best if, when Loki returns with Thor, that he and I leave.” I say honestly. While I wanted to stay and try and talk to my old friend, the events that had just occurred had put everyone on edge, myself included.

“Rachel,” I heard a note in Ezra’s voice that I couldn’t quite recognise. “To err is human, to forgive is divine.”

I smiled into my champagne, trying not to smile too widely. I had a love of poetry all through high school, Ezra had remembered, and used a quote to say that she forgave me.

“Your city is most pretty at night,” I said instead, the mood around us definitely lightening.

“Not my city, it’s Tony’s city,” She said to me, “But yes, the lights are pretty at night.”

“I still would like you to come to Asgard one day,” I took a drink, trying not to look at Ezra’s face for a reaction.

At that moment I sensed Loki enter the room.  With a sigh, I stood up.

“I shall be going, I have a long discussion to have with a certain Norse god in private,” I grimaced sadly, “I bid you good night.”

I turned to leave when I Ezra spoke again. “Bitch,” she said lightly.

I nearly choked on my drink, “Jerk,” I replied with a laugh. A joke left over from high school, a sign of affection between the two of us. 

“There’s a small café just up the road. Tomorrow, 11am?” she asked, and I felt all the iciness between us melt away

I nodded, “Definitely. We have a much to catch up on.”

* * *

 

We got back to our apartment, and Loki took my hands the minute I closed the door. “Rachel, I apologise,” I was looking straight into his green eyes, and I knew he wasn't lying. 

I gently pulled my hands out of his grasp, “I know, Loki,” I said with a sigh, I wasn't angry with him, just disappointed. “I should have known better than to put you in a room with the exact team that tried to kill you. Eventually that would have happened.” I pulled my clothes off and changed into my pajamas. 

“I will endeavor to try harder to get along with Stark next time,” he promised, as he too changed out of his clothing for bed.

“How are you so sure there will be a next time?” I asked tiredly, the night had really drained me.

“I saw you by the window with Ezra,” He said, slipping under the covers beside me. “You two have made amends.”

I nodded, “We are meeting at a little café tomorrow,” I said softly, rolling onto my side and closing my eyes. Loki took the hint and flicked his wrist to turn off the light.

“Good night, my princess,” I heard him whisper into the dark and then I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning, the sun streaming through the window. With a growl, I sat up and glared at the open curtains.  The other side of the bed was empty and cooling, proving that Loki had been up for a while. I looked around the room, finding no one, when my eyes caught a piece of paper and on it, a glass snowflake. I opened the letter, reading what was written. Apparently Loki had been called back to Asgard, but I was not needed and was allowed to remain here to meet with Ezra. I returned the letter to its resting place on the pillow and, stretching slowly, rose to begin my day.

Just before 11 I started walking down the road, casually making my way to the café. Reaching the small café, tucked away amidst the bustle of New York, I was greeted with the comforting smell of coffee and cakes. I stepped into the premises, and immediately saw Ezra sitting at a table by the window. She looked up and saw me, smiling as I made my way to her.

“Morning,” I greeted her, taking a seat.

“Morning,” She replied, “The hot chocolate is good here.” She gestured to the cup sitting in front of her.

“Do they have any teas?” I asked, much preferring the traditionally English beverage.

“Haha, would you like oolong, matcha, pu -erh, assam or Lapsang? ” she laughed as I looked at her in surprise.

“I get the point, they have tea,” I laughed, “I’ll be right back, go halves in one of those huge chocolate muffins?”

She nodded as I went off to order my drink and a muffin.

“Where’s Loki today?” Ezra asked curiously when I returned.

“Asgard,” I replied, “Thankfully I don’t need to worry about him today.” I rolled my eyes as I took a mouthful of muffin.

“Guess someone slept on the couch last night?” She inquired with a smile.

“No,” I sighed, “Much as I wish I could have sent him to the couch, that isn’t really an option.”

“Why not?” Ezra asked curiously.

“We don’t actually have one,” I admitted , “The apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us is barely 3 rooms. Really just a bedroom, a very small bathroom and something that barely passes as a kitchen,” I laughed dryly at how they had treated us.

Ezra gave me a strange look, “Wow,” She exclaimed, “I’m amazed that Loki would even allow them to put you guys in a place like that.”

I took a slow sip of my tea before replying. “So am I,” I placed the mug down on the table and looked at my friend, “but neither of us actually have enough midgardian money to even rent somewhere.” I shrugged, “So we don’t have an option.”

Ezra smiled, the smile she used to get when she was planning something.  “Hmmm,” she began, “You know, Tony could easily get you a place to your liking.” She laughed, “Hell, he could probably build you one if you want.”

This surprised me, not the money, I knew Tony was rich. But Tony didn’t really like Loki, so I couldn’t see why he would do something like this, unless it was more for me and, of course, Ezra.

“Really?” I said, “He would do that?”

“Sure,” she replied confidently, “He’d probably go on about it, and probably tease Loki. But he’ll do it, he has more than enough money.” She stopped and her smile grew, “Also, if it pisses off Fury, he’ll do it faster.”

I laughed at the look of mischief on her face, “I may need to talk to Loki about this.” I said gratefully.

She nodded at me, “Okay, just don’t let his ego get in the way.” She dropped her voice conspiratorially, “You know how men can be.”

I nearly choked on my drink, and Ezra grinned impishly back at me. “You’re telling me!” I choked out. “Princes are the worst for it,” I continued once I stopped coughing.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at my coughing fit. “Once you’ve stopped dying, do you want to tell me what you’ve been up to while you were on Asgard?”

I took a deep breath in, and nodded. “Healing people, watching my soon to be husband go insane, and then I got married,” I said casually.

She leaned in, “Tell me more?” She knew exactly how much we sounded like gossiping teenagers. “By the way, I’m upset I wasn’t invited to the wedding.”

I smiled at her, “I would have invited you, only I could not find you. I didn’t have bridesmaids, it was always going to be you or nothing.”

“How sweet,” she replied sarcastically, the sting of the words entirely softened by her chuckle. “But how did you end up marrying the god of Mischief?”

_I had spent hours in the castle, sitting in the library and practising my magic with the youngest prince. We had been friends since well before I was sent to Midgard, and now he was really the only reason I came home for some time during the holidays. He was elegant, intelligent and mysterious. Loki was the opposite to his loud and thunderous brother, Thor._

_“What are you thinking about?” a voice came from behind me._

_“Nothing,” I replied, a little too quickly._

_“Liar,” Loki called me out, “Do not ever think you can lie to me, the Lie smith.” He smiled at me, the harsh words softened by the joking tone of his voice._

_“Okay,” I admitted, “I was thinking about our friendship. Besides Ezra, you are my closest friend.”  
Loki turned a strange shade of pink, opening his mouth before closing it again. With a look of resignation, he again opened his mouth._

_“I would like it that we were more than friends,” He said, “If we may?” He muttered softly.  
My hands started sweating, I wasn’t sure if he was joking. I wanted to accept his proposal, yet I had to return to Midgard in a few days. _

_“I have to go back to Midgard, for schooling,” I said sadly. “If not, then I would accept your offer gladly.” I felt myself turn pink in the dimly lit library. Loki took my hand, and I felt his magic run along my skin._

_“When you return, for good,” He said softly, “Would you, as I believe the Midgardians call it, go out with me?” I had never seen Loki like this, so unsure of himself._

_I nodded, “Yes, I think that would be most pleasant.”_

I came back to reality, hoping I hadn’t been sitting staring off into the distance for too long.

“Well?” Ezra encouraged.

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder,” I replied. “After I was dragged back to Asgard we started, well, dating. And the rest is history.” I smiled fondly.

Ezra laughed, “Now you get to lavish around in a castle, with servants to serve and attend to your every want or need.” She joked.

“What about you?” I was curious, “How did my dear, shy friend score the notorious playboy Tony Stark?”


	6. Sharing the Past part 2

**Ezra POV**

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you it is classified." I smiled slyly.

"Classified really? Since when has that ever stopped you?" Rachel retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Since it can get people killed, plus it annoys people," I replied with a smirk, I'll make her work for the answer to her question.

"If you must be so secretive," Rachel laid her palm flat on the table, "Then I will just have to charm it out of you." Rachel raised her hand slightly, a red shimmer flowing from it and right into my head.

"Now, now that was naughty," I tutted, a smirk forming on my face. Rachel looked at me in surprise then down to her hands and back at me again, my smirk grew wider. Oh this was so much fun.

"Oh, it must be incredibly embarrassing," Her near black eyes sparkled, "Especially as you are so reluctant to tell me." Her smirk was incredibly alike Loki's.

"I don't know, I'd be embarrassed about my performance issues if I was you. I heard Loki has the same problem as do one in every five men, so what's your excuse?" I grinned. Check and mate.

Rachel had taken a mouthful of tea as I spoke, and she spat it out with a gasp. She looked at me, speechless and unsure of what exactly to say. "I would not say he has performance issues," she said slyly. There was a look in her eye.

"Hmm, not what I heard." I continue, "But believe what makes you happy." I smile at her innocently, taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

She just shakes her head at me, smiling softly, though I noticed her hand stray to the silver snowflake around her neck. "Please can you just tell me?"

Sighing at the loss of my fun, I take pity on her. "Ok, ok but it is not very exciting or romantic, pretty boring actually."

She laughed, "You never were very romantic."  She waved her hand at me as she took another sip of her tea. "Go on then, you're just dying to tell me."

"Hmph, I'm very romantic thank you very much," I couldn't resist one last tease, "we meet through a mutual friend."

"Unbelievable," she shook her head at me in disbelief, "Go on already, I have a long life span but not this long." She jested.

Laughing I decide to relent, I had teased her enough already. And so I began my epic tale of epicness.

   _It was just a normal day at SHIELD, Fury was yelling at the new recruits, Maria Hill was standing on the bridge over seeing operations and I was newly returned from assignment only two days ago, already bored and spying on people._

_During my spying, I overhead two Agents conversing about a subject that would soon leave them bruised, broken and out of the job in the near future._

_"Did you hear that that traitorous bastard is back from his last mission?" The red haired one asked the other._

_"Hawkeye?" The other replied "Yeah, I don't know why they keep him around, he betrayed us once so he'll do it again."_

_"If it was up to me, he would be either dead or in the deepest, darkest place that I can find."_

_"You're too nice, I would have him tortured to within an inch of his life and then heal him only to torture him again, and repeat until he dies."_

_Laughing, the red head agreed that that was a better idea and the second man joined in. I was furious by this point, and decided to give them part of their wish, by beating them to within an inch of their lives. If they were lucky that would be all I'd do to them for insulting my best friend. They weren't._

_After I finished dealing with the ingrates, I had a sudden need to see Hawkeye, so I informed Maria of the two now ex-agents that would have to be dealt with and was on my way._

_For a bit of pay back I decided to take the vents and drop out of them, and on to Clint. But first I had to find out where on the helicarrier he was, accessing the system and finding his whereabouts was a simply enough task. With this knowledge I climbed into the closest vent access point and made my way toward him._

_Now it must be mentioned that I am an excellent agent and spy, but at this particularly moment I was far too excited to pay attention to my surroundings as I hadn't seen Clint in a long long time. He lived with the Avengers now and went on most of his assignments with them, few by himself and fewer still that would require him to report in person to SHIELD. That should have been my first clue._

_Sneaking as quietly as possible to the edge of the vent opening, spying Clint sitting directly below. I smirked, he should have known better than to sit there but as he usually is the only one to prowl around in the vent he properly didn't think about it. As quick as a cheetah I removed the grating and jumped into Clint's lap, giving him a huge kiss on his cheek, laughing and hugging him._

_Quickly recovering from his shock he smiled and hugged me back. It was then I heard snickering coming from another area in the room, I turned my head to see all of the other Avengers sitting around the table. Nat was looking unimpressed, as usual, but the glint in her eyes expressed her amusement, Cap was staring _at us in_ shock, mouth gaping like a fish, Bruce was the one who snickered and his amusement was easily read on his face, Thor was smiling widely and then began laughing thunderously and Tony he was smiling his most charming smile with a glint in his eyes that I could not read at the time._

_It was at this moment that Fury decided to make his appearance in the form of slamming the doors open while shouting. "Shadow Fox! What the Hell are you doing? And what's this I hear about you almost beating two of our agents to death?"_

_Dead silence followed. Shocked faces glued to me._

_"Hm? Me? I don't know what you are talking about, it must have been the other Shadow Fox." I could see the vein pulsing on his forehead by this point. "Anyway I'm sure they deserved whatever they got."_

_Before anyone had the chance to reply I kissed Clint on the check again saying, "Sorry but I got to go, you know things to do and stuff to steal, don't be a stranger now_ _Gwador_ _." I then jumped off him and made a quick exit before Fury blew his top._

_It was later that week when I received a call from Clint to come visit the Avengers tower._

"And so I visited and never left." I finished. "Not that they would let me, they even have a tracking device on me so if I go too far way or leave for too long, they can get me and drag me back." I said deadly seriously.

Little did Rachel know that I was joking, and with the look of utter horror on her face I think she will be having words with the Avengers, soon. Oh this is gonna be fun! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what Gwador means google it I think you'll find it very amusing.


	7. Confrontation

**Rachel POV**

I walked through central park, the air crisp and fresh as it ran through my hair. The open space made me think of vast areas used for training the warriors in Asgard, and it helped me think. The talk with Ezra had given me much to think about.  

I returned to our apartment, slowly climbing the set of stairs to reach our door.  The dull greys and blues of the apartment contrasted with clean bright colours outside. With a sigh I opened the front door and shook my coat off, hanging it by the door. 

“Hello,” I called out, wondering if Loki had returned or if he was still on Asgard.

My call rang out through the small space, met with silence.  I made a face to the emptiness, and then slowly made my way to the bedroom. I sat on the bed, using the remote for once to turn on the TV and channel surf for something at least half decent to mindlessly watch. 

I’m not sure how long I had been sitting there, when I decided that I was in want of food. Carefully unfolding myself from the nest I had made of sheets, I padded towards the fridge.  There wasn’t much in there; a half used carton of eggs, a nearly finished bottle of milk and some left over Thai that Loki had obviously had the day before I arrived.  Closing the door in disappointment, I opened a cupboard to find a packet of chips, and returned to watching TV.

I must have dozed off, for I awoke and the sky outside was darkening, the first stars of Midgard just starting to sparkle in the sky.  I stood quickly, deciding that I should make or at least reheat something for my dinner.  I had forgotten that I was still tangled in sheets, and promptly landed heavily on the floor.

“That actually hurt,” I said indignantly, extracting my hands first so that I could roll onto my back.  I heard steps coming towards our room, and my heart rate increased.  

“What are you doing on the floor?” Loki looked at me in surprise.

“What are you doing back on Midgard?” I countered, not willing to admit I’d tripped myself and fallen out of bed.

“We had finished what I was needed for,” Loki shrugged carelessly, “So I returned here to you.”

I had finally disentangled my feet from the sheets, and kicked them out of my way so that I could stand.

“I apologise for not preparing a meal upon your return,” I jested, as Loki helped pull me to my feet. 

“Your apology is accepted,” He pulled me close, and I gasped as I put weight on my right leg.

“Rachel? What is the matter?” Loki frowned, taking all my weight.

“My right ankle,” I twisted so that Loki was able to pick me up, “It is possible that I sprained it when I fell.” Now was not the time to protect my pride.  He carried me to the bed, placing me so that my leg was sitting out in front of me. I prodded the ankle, feeling the pain when I moved it.

“Yup,” I sighed, “Definitely sprained.” I started to gather magic into my hands so that I could heal myself. Loki knelt next to me, taking my sore ankle in both his hands. Before I could do anything, a green light spread over my ankle, and then slowly sank into the skin. The pain disappeared and the swelling immediately went down.

“What did you do that for?” I asked, a little surprised and a little confused.

“I do believe you need your ankle for walking,” He smirked at me, offering his arm for me to balance on as I stood.

“I am aware of that,” I put weight on the ankle, and there was no pain, “I am a healer, after all. I could have fixed it myself.”

“You are a healer,” Loki agreed as we walked towards the kitchen, “But you are also my wife, and I took a vow to protect you.”  I couldn’t help but grin, this was the side of him that only I ever saw.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, having had a small meal of food found in the freezer. “I was talking to Ezra today,” I began, “And I mentioned how small this place is,” Loki’s faced showed his disgust at the state of the place in which we were currently inhabiting. I took a breath in before continuing.

“She suggested that we talk to Tony, he could build us a larger place.” I eyed him cautiously, knowing how well he liked the billionaire.

“No,” Loki said simply, “That will not happen.”  I sighed gently, this was not going to be nice and simple.

“Would you not prefer somewhere with more space?” I asked gently.

“Yes,” he agreed, “I would rather have more room. But I will not allow us to be in debt to Tony Stark.”

“Loki,” I hoped to appeal to his ego this time, “This abode is not fit for a prince or king of Midgard, let alone the prince of Asgard,” He quirked his eyebrow at me.

“I agree,” he stated simply, “Go on.”

I smiled, this may not be as hard as I first thought. “I have a proposal for you,” Loki steepled his fingers, and I knew I had his attention.

“We can talk to Tony, negotiate the design together. But allow him to choose the location, after all we own no land on Midgard. We will not be in his debt if we repay him with something I am certain he is eager for that will not be costly at all for either of us.”

Loki nodded once, showing he followed my train of thought, “And what do we have that he would want?” He questioned me.

It was my turn to smile, I had this all sorted. “I am sure Tony Stark would be most keen to visit Asgard,” I had played my final card, it was now up to Loki.  
He took my hand and kissed it softly, “Alright, we have a deal,” I couldn’t help but smile, “Go ring your friend.”

“Hello Ezra,” I couldn’t keep the grin off of my face.  “He agreed, I believe we will be in need of Tony’s engineering genius.”

“Congratulations,” I could almost see Ezra bouncing around the tower, “HEY TONY! THEY AGREED,” I heard her shout out.

I laughed, we both seemed as happy as each other about it. It made me feel good knowing I had my best friend back by my side. 

“Hey, you free to come by the tower tomorrow and start looking at floor plans?” Ezra asked.  I looked over to where Loki was sitting up against the headboard, mouthing tomorrow morning. He shrugged his shoulders unfazed.

“I believe I can keep his highness on Midgard,” I laughed, “Tomorrow morning work for you?”

I heard discussion on her end of the phone, and then a loud clatter. “Sorry,” Ezra’s voice came back through the speaker, “I dropped the phone. Any time after 11 works here.”

“Right then, we will see you then. Thank you, both of you.” I hung up and ran to Loki’s side. 

“WE HAVE A HOUSE!” I yelled happily.

Loki looked up and then pulled me down onto the bed beside him, “We do not have it yet, my dear.”  
I rolled my eyes and he smiled, “But I share your sentiment, it will be good to have a place truly of  our own.”

The next day we reached Avengers tower, just in time for a rain shower to start.  Huddling under the verandah, I buzzed the intercom.  Before I could say anything, the door swung open and we made our way to the upper levels.  Part of me hoped that all the Avengers would be there, I had something I need to discuss with them.Ezra greeted me at the elevator doors, pouncing on me with a huge hug.

“Just wait here a minute,” she gestured to the living space, four of the Avengers spread around the room, “I’ll go get Tony from his workshop. ”She walked off cheerfully, and I was happy to have a chance to confront the Avengers.

“What in the name of the gods are you all thinking?” I exploded the moment that Ezra was out of earshot.  They all looked up at me, surprise and confusion written on their faces.

“I’m not quite sure I follow,” Steve began slowly, looking up from his drawing pad.

“She’s not your pet,” I said angrily, “Ezra should be able to leave here for as long as she likes.”

“Rachel,” Natasha began calmly, “I’m not sure what you have heard, but she isn’t trapped here.”

My eyebrows shot up, “No, of course not. I am sure the tracking device is PURELY for her own safety.”

They looked at me, Natasha’s hand sitting just above her gun and Clint reaching for his bow.

“I see I have hit a nerve there,” I growled, flexing my hands, “So, why is she being tracked?”

“As far as I am aware,” Steve started, walking calmly towards me, “There is no tracking device.”

I shook my head in disbelief, “I am not stupid,” I narrowed my eyes at them.

“Rachel,” Clint asked warily, “Who told you about this tracking device?”

“Ezra, of course,” I replied breezily.  Realisation hit me and Clint at the same time.

“EZRA!!!” we both shouted at the same time.  She had been playing us against each other; she had always loved a good joke. 

Unsurprisingly, she was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Beginnings

**Ezra POV**

I arrived at the workshop soon after I had left Rachel, Loki and the other Avengers. Tony and Bruce were both engrossed in whatever project they were currently doing, it changes so often that I have given up trying to keep up.

"Tony, Bruce." I said sweetly, "You know how much you love me?"

"Yes, why?" Tony turned to me guardedly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Bruce just watched me intently.

"Well you know how I like to play a good prank or two?"

"Yes," Tony's eyes darted around the room in heighted awareness, Bruce kept his gaze fixed on me, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

"Oh, don't worry I haven't done anything to you guys. I was just wondering if you wanted to join in on one?" I replied slyly, smirk on my face and an evil look in my eyes.

At this Tony's eyes lit up, his mind already creating various and most likely elaborate pranks. Bruce looked reluctant after seeing the glint in my eyes, and Tony's oblivious scheming.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce said, voicing his reluctance.

"Oh come on Brucie it will be fun, a chance to get Loki and his wife right?" Tony directed his question at me.

"Yes along with the other Avengers.  As for Loki, in a way I guess, don't know if he would care. Anyway Bruce don't worry I already have a prank in mind." My words didn't seem to reassure him in anyway.

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

"No, you’re an important part of it. Oh and JARVIS you are too. I promise no one will get hurt, but it will be funny. Please Bruce please!" I begged with my best puppy dog eyes, which happened to be awesome.

"Ok, as long as no one gets hurt," He relented with a sigh.

"YES!" Tony and I shouted with glee.

"You're in too, right JARVIS?"

"Perhaps you should explain what the plan entails before I agree."

"Well..." I continued to fill them in on what I had planned, in utter glee.

* * *

 

As I stepped back onto the communal floor, I heard Rachel and Clint scream my name.

“You called?” I replied as I came into the living area with Tony and Bruce trailing behind me.

“What in Odin’s name are you thinking?”

“Whatever do you mean Rach? I leave you alone for a minute and I get accused of something, all I did was retrieve these two geniuses.” I reply gesturing at Tony and Bruce behind me.

“Playing me against the avengers? Bad idea.”

“Seriously, I don’t know what you are talking about,” I made sure to sound convincingly confused.

“Hawkeye, little help here please? Before I hit all of you with a truth spell?”

“Oh no, this is too much fun, you’re on your own,” Clint said smirking and watching on in amusement.

“Will someone just tell me what’s going on? Or will I just have to ask JARVIS?” I interrupted Rachel as she was about to say something probably snarky to Clint.

“The little prank about the tracking device and the home arrest,” She said while directing a murderous look my way.

“First of all I didn’t lie about the tracking device, and I never said anything about house arrest,” I replied grumpily.

Tony jumped in saying “Talking about that device I just made a better one that will work worldwide and be able to pin point you to within a centimetre, Brucie when do think you’ll be able to put it in?”

He was grinning rather proud of himself and his advanced technologies. Bruce let out a sigh. Clean his glasses as he replied, “Well I guess after this meeting I could change them. But you remember last time, it’s properly better to wait until we all have a free afternoon.”

“Hm, I see your point. JARVIS when is the next afternoon we all have free?”

“I can reschedule your 12 o’clock appointment tomorrow sir, then you will all be free.”

“Good, do that then JARVIS. Now I hear you and Loki want a house,” Tony said looking at Rachel.

There was dead silence, all of the Avengers were staring at us in shock. Rachel looked like she was either gonna faint, cry or start shouting.

“Well come on, I don’t have all day and my time is precious. Where is reindeer games anyway?  I thought he’d be here.”  

“He’s right,” snapping out of her shock, she turned around and Loki wasn’t there, “He was right behind me. Give me a sec, he’s probably gone outside.”

She turned around and strode out onto the balcony yelling “Loki get your arse here right now!”

“Hello Dear, what is it that you wanted?” he replied politely appearing out of nowhere.

“Get inside right now,” She growled menacingly, as they walked in she mutter under her breath, “You’d think that a husband would support his wife not abandon her. **Men**.”

Hearing this Loki stuttered in his step, looked at his wife guiltily and regretfully, silently apologising but Rachel just ignored him and strode up to Tony.

“Now I will speak to you later, at length, about this tracking device. But first let’s get this house planning out of the way?” Her smile was like that of a shark, eyes promising pain. She looked as scary as Nat in that moment. Tony gulped, I was starting to think maybe the prank wasn’t such a good idea and had gone on for too long. Oh well.

“Sure thing, just need to know the basics like what you want in for house, how many floors and where you want it.” Tony replied flashing his paparazzi smile and false bravado.  He then pulled out a tablet to make notes and plans.

 “Well we need the basics such as a kitchen, bathroom, laundry, dining area, living room. And a master bedroom with walk in wardrobe, and an en suite.” She listed off on her fingers, she then looked Tony dead in the eyes, “I want something tasteful with a nice view and located here in New York. Other than that I don’t care about the set up.”

“Right, so, well that’s all I need. I can get started soon and it should be done in about what 3 weeks JAR?”

“It would be closer to 4 weeks sir.”

“Well you heard him, now I have stuff to do, so I’m gonna get back to that.”

“Just wait a second Stark.  We all have to have a talk about this tracking devise.” Rachel said tapping her foot on the ground. It was followed with a chorus of agreements from the rest of the Avengers sans Bruce.


	9. Getting Away

**Rachel Point of View**

“So who exactly decided that placing a tracking device on, or in, another human being was a good idea?” I queried, looking around me. 

There was a blank look on Natasha’s face, which didn’t surprise me. Clint looked vaguely offended and more than a little worried, and Steve looked very offended just at the idea of a tracking device. Thor wasn’t there at the moment, I remembered Loki telling me that he had returned to Asgard for a few days to deal with something.  Tony was still smirking, though he looked just a little unsure of himself, and Bruce was slowly trying to inconspicuously back out of the room.

“Well, in my defence,” Tony began.

“Get back in here, Bruce,” Natasha said calmly, but her tone made it very clear that he had no choice.  Bruce walked back into the room, sitting gingerly on a chair.

“In my defence,” Tony continued, “I just wanted to make sure that she was safe. It’s not easy to do facial recognition on someone who can change her species.” I had to give him credit for that, he did actually have a valid point.

“Isn’t there something in the American constitution against tracking other people like this?” Steve asked in confusion.

“Well, technically, there isn’t anything directly talking about tracking devices and privacy laws…” Bruce began uncertainly.

“But I’m guessing this grey area means that the implanted tracking device isn’t entirely legal, is it?” Clint said, his voice hard.

“Uh, it isn’t illegal per say,” Tony countered.

“Stark, this isn’t something you can just experiment with however you want,” Natasha’s voice was level but the anger that was simmering below the surface for me was evident in the assassin’s stance.  “And Bruce, I thought you would know better than to be involved in something like this.”

The doctor looked down at the pair of glasses in his hands, breathing slowly and not looking at the group around him.

“Hey, do I get a say in this?” Ezra piped up from where she was sitting on the floor.

“No,” I stated quickly.

“Who else have you implanted with these tracking chips?” Natasha was stone cold, slipping into interrogation mode a little too easily.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Bruce cut in over the top, “No one else.”

Clint rose an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Tony sighed, “He’s telling the truth, I never put one in anyone else.”

I nodded at him, but I was starting to have trouble controlling my magic, feeling it bubbling below my skin. I felt a hand on my wrist, calming circles rubbing into the back of my hand. In all that had just happened, I had momentarily forgotten that Loki was still beside me. He had been uncharacteristically quiet.

“Can we really believe them?” Steve asked, looking at Clint and Natasha.

Clint and Natasha nodded.

“They’re telling the truth,” Loki said quietly.

“And what makes you so sure, Reindeer games?” Tony added slyly.

“I am the god of Lies, Stark,” Loki stated calmly, “It’s my job to know if someone is lying.” He smirked at the billionaire. “And you are not.”Bruce let out a breath, “Now that this has been sorted, can I go?”  
“Yea,” Steve said, “Sorry for having kept you Bruce.” The doctor nodded once and then quickly made for the stairwell, Ezra close behind him.

“Well, now that we have this sorted out,” Tony was cheerful, but stopped short when he saw the look that Natasha shot him.

“This isn’t sorted out Tony,” Steve said calmly, “We’re a team, and like it or not, Ezra is now part of that team. You can’t just go doing things like this and not tell us.”

I cleared my throat quietly, and four sets of eyes turned to look at me.

“Would it be acceptable for Loki and me to take our leave?” I asked politely, the stress making me revert to my natural speech pattern.  Both the assassin’s turned to Captain America, it was clear that he was the team leader.

“Yea,” He began, “yea you two can go.” He sighed wearily. Loki slipped his hand into mine and lent into me.

“Ready?” He whispered into my ear. I nodded and clasped my husband’s hand tighter. In a flash of green we were gone from the tower and landed back in our dingy apartment.

“Was that really necessary?” Loki asked me, sitting on the edge of our bed.

“Was what necessary?” I asked distractedly, my mind still in a whirl.

“The confrontation about your friend’s tracking device,” He replied, “While I do enjoy watching the Avengers face off against each other, it was not strictly necessary.” I sat on the bed beside him, jittering with adrenalin and unspent magic.

“Ezra was one for her own secrets, as much as you are, if not more so. She has never appreciated people prying into her actions,” That much I knew and was the motivation behind my actions. I tried to slow my breathing, concentrating on dissipating the pent up energy.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” I could hear the concern in Loki’s voice. I was mildly surprised that the master of magic couldn’t feel the waves of energy and magic rolling off of me, he must be getting complacent.

“No, I don’t think I am,” I replied tersely, “Can we go somewhere that I can let off some magic without levelling New York for the third or fourth time?”

Loki rose, his tall thin frame standing in front of me, and he held out his hand.

“How about we return to Asgard for some time?” I stood beside him with a smile.

“I believe that would be enjoyable,” I replied.

* * *

 

**_Four weeks later_ **

“What is that noise?” Loki’s voice was gravelly with sleep as I was pulled from my slumber by a persistent sound. 

“My phone,” I groaned as my arm flailed to grab it from a non-existent bedside table. With another flick of my wrist, it appeared in my hand.

“Who is it?” Loki asked as he rolled over to look at me.

“Tony,” I said with a small sigh, answering the phone and silencing the blaring of AC/DC.

“Hello Tony,” I tried to sound less like I had just awoken as I sat up in bed, the dark sheets pooling around my waist.

“Someone sounds like they just got up,” came the American accent through the phone.

“I did actually,” I answered, “Do you know what time it is on Asgard?”

I heard a chuckle, “I didn’t realise there was a time difference, how about that. Anyway, I rang because I thought you might want to know that your little apartment is finished. I have the keys here in my hand,” a faint metallic jingling came through the speaker. Try as hard I might, I couldn’t stop the smile on my face at that news.

“Hey Stark, we will arrive in New York in about an hour. Where are we going?” I asked. True to his word, Tony had taken care of everything, including the location. Being the person he was, he refused to tell anyone the location, especially me and Loki. A laugh came through the phone and I could feel Loki scowling beside me.

“How about we meet at the Tower and I drive you there?” I was going to agree but I heard a muttering from beside me.

“There is no way that I am getting in another vehicle that you are driving,” Loki said adamantly, loud enough to be heard at the other end of the phone. “I swear you were trying to get us killed the last time.”

There was an indignant exclamation on the other end of the line, but I talked over him. “We can meet at the tower, but I’m driving,” There was a sigh and then the line went dead.

I looked to my right, to see Loki sitting up beside me. Characteristically he was barely clothed, his skin was unusually warm even for an Asgardian, which puzzled me given his blood line.

“Shall we return to Midgard?” I asked, slipping out of bed and towards my clothes.

“Indeed, I believe we have a house that requires our inhabitancy,” Loki replied.


	10. Meanwhile at Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those who are interested here are the ages of everyone, we made some changes to suit our fic. One such change was make Howard Stark from Captain America: The first Avenger Tony's Grandpa and Tony's Father Howard Stark Jr, anyway here are the ages. 
> 
> 23yrs – Ezra and Rachel (Midgardian equivalent), 29 – Tony, 26 – Clint,Tash and Steve, 33- Bruce, 35 – Coulson, 40 – Fury.

**Ezra’s POV**

After strategically retreating from the communal floor and following Bruce into Tony’s workshop, knowing that that is where Tony will go once he is free of the other Avengers and not being chewed out.

“Well that went well,” I cautiously spoke, only to receive a dry look.

“Maybe for you, but I personally don’t like to be the centre of attention, particularly the bad kind. Especially when I haven’t done what I’m accused of,” He finally replied giving me a reproachful look.

“Oh come on, it must feel good to finally get one on the others,” I tried with little success. “Besides, did you see how much trouble Loki got into for not being there to support Rachel?” That got a small smile out of him.

Bruce blew out a breath of air and relaxed. “I guess I did enjoy that, but only a little. If you plan to include me in any future pranks, please don’t put me in a position where the Other Guy might make an appearance.”

“You just want to suck the joy out of everything,” I mumbled in disappointment. “But FINE, if I have to, but I make no promises because I can’t control external factors,” I sighed dramatically while appealing to the scientist in him.

With a nod and a small thankful smile from Bruce, the discussion is over, only for Tony to burst into the room ranting.

“… Trying to tell ME that I have to inform them when I want to do things to MY girlfriend like they have any right. She’s MY GIRLFRIEND! I can do anything I like, and they get no say in the matter!” Tony’s ranting was in full force.

“EXCUSE ME! I’m not just some THING that you own and can do anything with!” I angrily interrupted, and Bruce quietly made a quick exit.

“So? You’re still mine!”

“Oh? Maybe for not much longer,” with that I turned around and strode out of the room in an angry huff.

“WHAT?! WAIT! Come back Ezra. Hey I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry! Please come back, please…” He chased after me. Begging by the end, using his best puppy dog eyes to get me to forgive him and stay.

“Tony, not now ok? I just need some time to myself, but I will be back when I calm down ok?” I sighed. Tony knows how I feel about been treated as an object, he knows how I came to join SHIELD and what Hydra did to me.

 With that said, I walked into the elevator and headed to Clint’s floor.

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator opened to an angry looking Clint, tapping his foot on the ground as he opened his mouth to say something.  
 I interrupted, “Not now, I’m not in the mood.” As I brush past him making my way to the lounge.

Shocked Clint blurted out, “What? What happened? Is it the tracking device? Tell me where it is and I’ll cut it out for you.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s Tony treating me like I’m his. Like he owns me! I’m not something that can be owned, to do with as you please!”

“WHAT?! Where is he? I’m going to shoot him in the knee with one of my arrows and then I’m going to-“

“Calm down Clint, and you’re not completely innocent. You’re part of the reason he was like that. You and the others had to antagonise him.” I huffed, flopping down onto the couch, “Anyway I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to forget about it and hang out with nín gwador.”

“Ok, well what do you wanna do, nín nethig?” He asked gently while sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

“Watch some Disney? But not one of those sad ones like Big Hero 6, maybe Brave? In honour of present company?” I answered snuggling into his side and putting my feet on the couch.

Smiling Clint replied, “Sure always love a movie about an archer, especially if it’s Disney,” he then kissed me on the head and got comfortable.

“JARVIS can you please put on Brave? And tell anyone who wants us that we’re unavailable, and make this floor inaccessible please?”

“Certainly Miss Stark,” JARVIS replied in his flowing British accent.

“Grr, how many times have I told Tony to change that ,and told you not to call me that JARVIS?”

“13 times now Miss Stark,” JARVIS answered smugly.

“Humph, you both suck.” I said sticking my tongue out at the ceiling.

Chuckling Clint said, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him make you an official Stark anything, not for a long time. And even then, he will have to prove himself and have a VERY special talk with me,” He ended with an evil smile. With that we settled down to watch the movie and spent the rest of the night together.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Four weeks later_ **

I was happily chowing down on some cheesy Carbonara for lunch, while throwing gummy worms into Clint’s mouth when Tony came bursting in.  
 “I’m done!  I’m finished!  The house is finished and it is absolutely amazing, but that’s obvious because I designed it. Plus, I put in some special surprises for them.” He loudly announced smiling manically.

“Really? And what are these surprises?” I asked slyly, with a devious smirk on my face.

“You’ll see at the house party tonight.” He replied with a wink.

“YAY!!! House party, I’m going to go tell everyone!” With that said Clint jumped into a vent in the ceiling above.

“Have you called Rachel and Loki yet to let them know?” I asked Tony, after swallowing a mouthful of pasta, “If not, you should, especially if the house warming party is tonight.”

“Ok, ok I’m going to now. Oh, and you should pick out something nice to wear tonight.” He voiced on his way out, giving me a lecherous look as the elevator doors shut.

I got up to put my dishes into the dishwasher, when my phone went off informing me that I had got a text message. I reached down to check my phone, freezing when I realised it was THAT phone. I stopped and announced to JARVIS, “JARVIS,  I’m going to go shopping for a new dress (I shuddered with dread, I HATE dresses) for tonight, please let anyone looking for me know. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or two.”

“Of course Lady Stark, enjoy your shopping.”

“Gee, I finally get Tony to reprogram you to not call me Miss Stark and this is what happens.  I might as well give up.” I sighed on my way out.

As soon as I got a safe distance away from Avengers Tower I took out THAT phone and looked at message, which read:

_New mission for you, call when you can._

_\- EH_

It was my handler, codename Star Ship, I call him Shippy. Sighing at the poor timing of the mission I called Shippy.

“Ezra.” He’s deep voice answered.

“Shippy, what’s the mission? When does it begin and how long is it for?” I replied rapidly and to the point.

“We need you to infiltrate an organisation, it will begin at the end of this week and will take at least a week.”

“Ok, I know a way I can get away for at least two or three weeks without being questioned or missed. I shall execute my plan on Friday and then leave for the mission. I’ll see you then. Bye.” With that I hung up, dreading what I will have to do Friday. This is going to hurt Tony a lot, so I better make tonight an amazing night for him. With that in mind, I set off to buy a dress that Tony will love to see me in.


	11. Home Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter and the next Chapter were combined efforts and after the next chapter we shall return to our usually routine of taking turns. 
> 
> Pictures of Ezra's and Rachel's Dresses are at the end of the chapter

**Rachel's POV**

Loki and I arrived on the top of Avengers tower, specifically designed as a landing pad for the Bifrost.  JARVIS directed us down to the communal level, where Tony was apparently awaiting our arrival.

“Rachel,” He said, nodding at me, “Reindeer games,” he then greeted Loki.

“Hi,” I replied, taking in the oil stains on his hands and top.

“Give me a second to change my shirt and then we can take the Roadster down to the bay,” Tony commented, ignoring the look of horror that Loki was giving him.

“Must you drive?” The Asgardian god grumbled. I just laughed lightly as Tony walked out of the room.

A few minutes later we were seated in the red car, the wind blowing through my hair and Loki’s, only he was grumpier about that fact than I was. The smell of the sea started to waft to me on the breeze and I smiled.

“Beach?” I asked Tony.

“Yea, Ezra mentioned you liked to spend time by the beach when you were in high school,” He replied, turning a corner sharper than was strictly necessary. “I had some property at Long beach that was just sitting there, and I thought I could use that.”

My eyes widened at the location, even Loki knew that area was a nice suburb. We rounded a final corner, still too fast, and Tony pulled up in front of a small, double story, sandstone building. There was a huge ribbon and bow on the front door, and a few on the front windows too. Tony had a strange sense of humour.  The genius engineer passed me the keys, gesturing that I should open the door.  With only slightly shaking hands, I unlocked the door to the apartment.  As I walked through the door, I was greeted with shiny white tiles, and modern appliances. The front of the house was an open plan living area with a kitchen. The lounge and a staircase to my left and the eating area on the right. Behind the eating area was a bar and the kitchen, with a walk in pantry. Opposite the kitchen was a hallway lined with cupboards one side and a bathroom, and laundry on the other side.  Finishing that floor was the large library.

“A library?” There was a note of surprise in Loki’s voice.

“What? Didn’t think I’d put something like that in?” Tony scoffed.

“Well, no,” Loki admitted, “Frankly I did not think it would be your style.”

“Well, you know me,” Tony smiled, “Full of surprises.”

He was jittering with excitement, all but pushing us up the staircase to the room above the library and hallway area. I gasped as I saw the bedroom. There was a king size bed and on the other side of the room a large walk in wardrobe, filled with midgardian clothing. There was a spa in the corner of the room, overlooking the balcony, which had an amazing view of the beach and ocean.

“Tony, this is amazing,” I told him, my eyes wide in surprise.

“Why thank you,” He grinned, “I thought it was rather good myself.”

“This is indeed impressive,” Loki commented, “I thank you, this is fit for a king.” We walked back downstairs, sitting on the couches that Tony had furnished the lounge with.

“So, housewarming party,” Tony said, “Here, tonight.”

I gaped at him in surprise.  “I can’t do that!” I said in shock, “We only just got the house. And what about food, and drinks?”

“You cannot expect us to entertain guests so soon, Stark,” Loki replied calmly.

“I can and will,” The billionaire replied, “Already told Legolas, and he’s spread it to the rest of the team.”  He looked way too smug about this. “Plus catering is organised.”

With a sigh and a look at Loki, I agreed that the Avengers could meet here at 7pm tonight for a house warming party.

Each of the Avengers arrived at the new beach house in turn. The first to arrive were the two assassins and the super soldier.  Natasha had her hair cut to her shoulders again, a simple black dress and low heels completing her look. Clint followed her, the pale blue shirt bringing out the curiosity blazing in his blue grey eyes. Finally the captain entered, in black slacks and a burgundy shirt, finished off with a charcoal tie. They all looked very nice.  The next two guests arrived after I had handed the three their drinks, which had arrived earlier that evening.  Tony sauntered through the door, the smell of whisky just lightly on his breath.

“Hey,” he announced, “I’m here, let’s get the party started!”

I took in the red shirt, thin black tie and the black vest and slacks.  Then I noticed it was Bruce standing behind him, not Ezra.

“Where’s Ezra?” I asked curiously, surprised she wasn’t with him.

“She said she would ‘Meet me here later, because she has a surprise’,” he drawled, “After I waited for her for 15 mins, geez women.” The last comment drew glares from me and Nat as well as a frown from Steve. Clint flexed his hand, balling it into a fist before letting it go again.

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon Tony,” Bruce said as he stepped forward. He too was dressed in a shirt and slacks. Overall everyone was dressed quite nicely.

“Where’s Thor?” Steve asked, looking around.

“He was invited,” I said, “I doubt he is too far off.” 

Just then there came a loud knocking at the door, followed by a booming voice that I knew all too well.

“Go get the door,” I nudged Loki and he walked off to answer the door.  I heard the door open and Loki’s voice ‘brother,’ floating to me. I wasn’t worried, I could see the door so they wouldn’t start an argument before they reached the rest of us.

“Lady Rachel, it is good to see you again,” Thor pulled me into a tight hug.  

“You too Thor,” I gasped as he let me go.

Just then the doorbell rang again, and I went to answer it, knowing that it would be my best friend.  I opened the door to see a pale body in stunning red silk.  The halter neck strap was covered in jewels, the neckline dropping down. The skirt of the dress reached the floor, with a split up to the top of her thigh.

“You look gorgeous,” I whispered in her ear, as I hugged her.  Her face flushed red, but I could see the pleased smile that lit up her face.

“Just you wait to see what Tony says,” She whispered back, winking at me.  Now I understood what sort of surprise Ezra had been planning.

“Cute dress, the blue suits you,” Ezra laughed as we entered the lounge.  

The low mummer that had surrounded the group stopped and there was dead silence, everyone was staring at Ezra. Flushing a brighter red she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Clint broke the silence by  sincerely saying, “You look beautiful, Ezra.” He finished with a large, proud smile adorning his face making Ezra smile shyly back. Everyone else voiced their agreements to be interrupted by Tony Loudly announcing, “Are you kidding? She not just beautiful but sexy, gorgeous and absolutely ravishing, hell I might even ravish you hear, my goddess.” He was staring at her with hungry eyes.

Letting out an “eep,” Ezra turned into a fennec fox and promptly hid behind my legs.

“What are you doing?” I queried, looking back and down at her.

“Everyone is staring, I don’t like that. So I’m going to stay like this until they stop.”

“Fine. Ok guys that enough, go back to your conversations.” I turned to the gathering, they all divided into smaller groups and began talking about many different things. Tony stepped forward then knelt down and whispered something to Ezra, whatever he said made her transform back into her human form.

Curious I leant to ask Ezra, “What did he say that got you to change back?” While Tony went to get himself and Ezra a drink.

“Tony can be really sweet sometimes.” She replied vaguely and wandered off towards Tony.

  
The drinks started flowing, and soon the music started up and the party really started.


	12. Partying and Ploys

**Ezra POV:**

“What, I’m not pretty enough for you Tony?” Rachel laughed, quirking her eyebrows at him.

“I’m not saying you aren’t pretty,” Tony commented, seeing the look that Loki was shooting him, “I’m just saying you aren’t my type.”

Rachel looked at the ceiling, thinking for a second, and then looked the billionaire directly in the eyes. In an instant her blue dress was transformed. The silk of the new dress clung to her chest and flared out at her hips, making them appear wider than the actually were. The slit at the side of the dress went from the floor to just below her hip, and the deep red accentuated the sun kissed tan of her skin.  Loki smirked at the engineer, who looked back impressed.

“Better?” She questioned, as he looked her up and down. I caught his eyes lingering and punched him in the arm with a grin. Then Rachel had an even better idea. With a click of her fingers, she changed completely. The short dark hair grew out and lightened until it was a golden blonde, as the skin lightened off to a pale tan. With enhanced curves, the dress changed to a t-shirt that showed off all the new cleavage and denim shorts that barely covered her butt.  Loki saw what she was doing and growled under his breath.

“I rather wish you wouldn’t do that,” He hissed in her ear.

“I know,” she simpered back, kissing him on the cheek.

“This more your style, Mr Stark?” The Asgardian asked in a ridiculous falsetto. Clint and Tony’s jaws dropped, gaping at the sudden transformation.

“What? How did you?” Clint managed to stutter out.

Natasha, seated next to him, rolled her eyes. “Clint, Rachel and Loki are shapeshifters.”

Rachel smiled at her, “Wrong. Loki and I are mages who have perfected the art of shape shifting,” she shrugged her shoulders, “But close enough.”

“Oh, this is perfect!” Tony clapped with a huge mega-watt smile on his face.

“Why?” Rachel questioned cautiously changing back into her normal self, causing Loki to let out a sigh in relief.

“I’ll show you, better yet I’ll show everyone. You’re gonna LOVE this! Come on follow me.” With that Tony shouted for everyone to follow him and led the way up to the bedroom. Once we had all gathered in the bedroom, Clint perched on the railing and I sat next to him. Everyone else formed a semi-circle around Tony.

“Ok everyone here? And ready?” Tony asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Yes, now go on, show us,” Rachel replied with trepidation in her voice, stepping closer to Loki for him to wrap his arm around her waist.

“Love,” Tony simply stated and suddenly Barry White ‘Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby’ started playing, the lights dimmed, a stripper pole came down out of the ceiling and to top it off a small disco ball appear above the bed. Clint immediately burst into laughter falling off his perch, did a flip and somehow landing on his feet on the floor below, only to fall over again and start rolling around laughing his arse off.  Steve turned bright red with his jaw hanging open. Bruce found this to be the perfect time to clean his glasses, but had a faint blush on his cheeks. Thor was smiling broadly, obviously not understanding the meaning behind it,  while Natasha just raised an amused eyebrow, and Tony was standing there smiling like it was Christmas day. Rachel was frozen in shock, glancing at Loki who looked ready to commit murder. 

“What in Odin’s beard were you thinking?” Rachel barked at Tony.

“This is priceless,” Clint cawed as he near crawled back up the stairs, still laughing.

“Please turn it off Stark,” Loki muttered, glaring slightly at the shorter man.

“But why, brother?” Thor questioned, “This is most magical.”

“First of all, it is not magical Thor,” Loki sighed, “It’s just engineering and technology. Second of all, why do you not ask Agent Barton to explain what is going on.”

Clint stopped laughing and looked at Loki in horror.  Then he smirked lightly, “Better idea, why don’t you show us?”

The female Asgardian glared at the expert archer, brown eyes cold. “This is enough, turn it off and deactivate it Tony.”

He took one look at her and decided that now might be a good time to make the metal pole disappear. 

“But Rachel,” I whined, “Come one, don’t you want to try it out?” I turned to look at her and upon seeing her face very eloquently said, “Oops.”  I found this to be a very good time to turn into a hawk and fly to the landing below.

**Rachel POV:**

Later in the night I suddenly got a lapful of slightly drunk, dark haired Asgardian god.  He sat on me, leaning back so that he was resting half on me and half on the back and arm of my chair.

“Hello,” I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

“Evening,” He greeted me, smiling in a way most people don’t get to see, “Shame there are guests here.”

I felt my face flush slightly and I fought to keep my face from betraying me. “Loki, behave,” I admonished him quietly.

“You seem cheerful,” Steve commented, taking a drink from his beer.

“I believe my brother has consumed more drink than he normally would,” Thor mentioned, looking almost proud of the younger god.  I looked at Thor and nodded my head in confirmation, moving my hand to rest on the chest of the Asgardian using me as a seat.

“Loki, where has your shirt gone?” I asked in confusion.  The rest of the room turned to look at me, and Loki. Various looks of confusion and bewilderment adorned their faces.  Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ezra giggled, the alcohol making her uncharacteristically girly. “Is this normal for him, to lose his shirt?” She grinned at us.

I laughed too, “To lose his shirt, no. But to walk around without a shirt is normal actually.” It was something I rather enjoyed about being alone with my husband. “Just not in public.”   
Finally Loki spoke up, “I no longer require my shirt,” he stated, kissing me on the forehead. 

“The drinks have made him unusually relaxed,” Nat commented, taking a sip from her bottle. “I’m almost not sure if I can trust him,” she joked.

“Actually,” Steve mused, “He was more relaxed than normal when we walked in.”

I hid a smirk, or so I thought, as Ezra gave me an evil grin.

“You know something,” she teased, “tell me!”

I just shook my head, smiling slightly at her.

“Come on,” she pleaded, “ You gotta tell me, pleeeeease.”

I bit my lip with a smile, and then conceded. “Yesterday was our wedding anniversary,” I commented.

Thor looked up at this, thinking. “It was indeed,” he boomed, “My apologies. Congratulations!”  He raised his glass to us, and took a drink.  I saw a look in Ezra’s eyes, and realised that she had made a connection between what I had said and what had occurred.

“Oh!” She gasped, before breaking down into giggles. The rest of the team looked at her, and she started singing.

“Rachel and Loki sitting in a tree…”

Just then a red light flicked out towards her, both startling and quieting her.  I was too late however, as I saw understanding in the eyes of the others. 

“So when I rang you, you two were…” Tony trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sleeping, Tony,” I said, leaving no room for argument.

“I was going to say you were naked!” he exclaimed.

“Of course,” Loki replied lazily, “It is common practise to sleep without clothing.”

 I knew I was going red, and tried to change the course of the conversation. “Anyone want to try the karaoke?” I asked.

“It’s SingStark,” Tony shouted, getting confused looks from a few of the Avengers, “You know, like singstar only more me! I mean awesome.”

**Ezra POV:**

“Oh no, no no no no, NO! I will not and cannot sing!” I firmly stated,” I may be intoxicated but I’m not THAT intoxicated”.

“Oh yes, you are. Come on, I’ve heard you sing.” Rachel cajoled. 

“Exactly and that’s why I shouldn’t sing, and you know that.” I retorted with a pout on my face.

“Hmm yes, if you say so. JARVIS cue up Kansas, Carry On My Wayward Son.” She smiled, turning toward the screen with one of the mics in her hand.

“No, not even that song will make me… Wait actually I’ll sing.” I said a smirk forming on my face as a great idea forms in my head.

“Oh no you don’t.  Don’t you dare! I know what you’re planning to do little miss and I won’t allow it!” Rachel started.

“Well if you want me to do this then I will use all the skills I have at my disposal.” I replied with a challenging smile on my face.   

“Fine then I shall do the same.” Rachel declared, as everyone else looked on in confusion. “Actually we should play in teams.” She continued getting a gleam in her eyes that I absolutely loved!

“Yes! Girls vs Boys!” I cheered, fist pumping the air.

“Ah, but there are more boys than girls even if I sit out, which I am going to.” Bruce pointed out, having decided inquiring about the previous conversation more trouble than it’s worth.

“Clint’s one of us girls of course and you’ll help judge, Bruce. ‘Cause singing is about more than just singing, it’s a performance too!!!” I explained with utter glee, while dividing the teams and dragging Clint with me. “Shut up Tony.” I cut him off before he could say something and cause a fight.

“Fine, but I deserve something in return for not taking advantage of this great opportunity,” Tony sulked.

“Fine.” I let out a long suffering sigh and walked straight up to him and gave him a searing kiss. “There is that good enough?” Receiving an affirmative I continued, “Good, now on to more important matters Team names!”

“Right, our teams name gonna be ‘Victorious Secret’.” Tony proclaimed, causing various reactions among the group. Though no one on his team seemed to understand what he had just done. It was causing confused frowns, due to everyone else amusement.

“Why is our name amusing? I think it is a glorious name predicting our future victory!” Thor loudly questioned.

“You should ask Jane, Thor. As for our name it will be ‘Black Ops’.” I replied deciding on our name due to the fact we have three spies on our team, plus it sounded cool.

“But Steve and I also wish to know why our team name is so entertaining.”  Loki queried.

“Gee, ok well I’ll tell you this then. There’s a lingerie brand called Victoria Secret.” I explained causing shocked expressions to appear on their faces. “Now let’s get ready to rumble!”

Due to skilled application of a bird’s voice box, magic and natural talent, in the form of Clint and Nat, team Black Ops won with a landslide. This lead to the end of the night, as everyone sans Rachel and Loki walked or stumbled out the door and into an awaiting limo, and headed home to the tower for bed.

* * *

 

 

After lunch on Friday as I was putting my dishes in the dishwasher I announced to the room, “I going out now so I’ll see you later.” And proceeded to head towards the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked distractedly while fiddling with his tablet, all the other Avengers who were still seated at the table paying attention, as they were curious to know.

I stopped short with guilt eating me alive inside from what I’m about to do; I abruptly turned around with an angry face and asked, “What business is it of yours?”

Shocked and confused, Tony stopped playing around with his tablet and looked up at me replying, “I just wanted to know where you were going, I didn’t mean anything by it.” While the rest of the Avengers watched on in bemusement.

“Of course you do, you always want to know where I am and what I’m doing. Well news flash, I’m my own person and I don’t need to inform you or anyone else of my comings and goings. So why should I?”

“Well I am you boyfriend, so I do think I’m entitled to know where you’re going.” Tony replied beginning to get angry.

“Oh, so ‘cause you’re my boyfriend you have to know about everything I do? I don’t think so buddy,” I crossed my arms while saying this, though I was crying inside.

“I don’t think you heard me the first time. You’re MY Girlfriend, so I have a right to know!” Tony was getting furious now.

“Just because I’m your girlfriend doesn’t mean you own me and can dictate my life!” I yelled back, arms shaking at my sides.

“Well you are living in my tower for free, and eating food I paid for and sleeping in my bed, so I think you could at least let me know where you’re going in return. Besides you are MINE!” Tony shouted back.

“Well maybe not anymore after that, and if that’s how you feel maybe I should leave. Actually you know what I am leaving right now. BYE!” With that said I turned and walked straight into the elevator and left. The whole time I was saying, ‘I’m sorry Tony’ in my head.   
I hope I can fix this when I get back.


	13. Secrets and Good Intentions

I was standing on the balcony of the golden castle, observing the warriors training in the yard below. Odin was wandering through the men, correcting a posture here or a grip on a sword there. Thor was not down below; he and Loki were in the castle attending to other matters of the court. Odin waved me down from the balcony, requesting my presence on the training ground. I made my way down, wondering what I could be needed for.   
“Lady Rachel,” Odin began, “I would like you to pair with Einar. He is less proficient with close combat, and there are no others available to pair him with at the moment.”  
I sized up the new warrior before me. He was of average height for an Asgardian, with strawberry blonde hair and a lean frame. In his hands was a broad sword, the blade gleaming.   
“I am willing to assist, your highness,” I agreed, tying my hair back into a ponytail.   
As Einar swapped his sword for two small daggers, I removed my cloak and grabbed my daggers from my belt.   
It was a short fight, for he really did need to improve his close combat skills. I was walking off the training ground when a well-known voice drifted to me.   
“Hard luck,” The voice said, “But do not feel bad. I expect that witch only beat you because she beguiled you with her magic.”  
I knew I should have kept walking, but I have always had difficulty ignoring Balder.   
“Why do you believe that the only way that I could win in combat is to use my magic?” I asked sweetly. “Is it because I am a woman?”  
Baldur’s black eyes bore into me. “You are an underhanded sneak,” He replied, “And the only way that you wormed your way into the high castle is through enchanting the Silver tongue.” He spat at me. “Or maybe you both colluded to use your sorcery to overthrow the King and true heir.”  
I had heard enough. Balder had resented me for years, suspicious of my magic and angry over my friendship with both Loki and Thor.   
“You are only bitter that my betrothal to Loki meant that all the money in Asgard could not buy my hand and the lands that came with it,” I bit back. I knew it was underhanded, however it did hold truth. Balder turned three shades of red before storming off the training ground. 

That night I sat on my bed, casually flicking through a research paper before bed. Loki entered the room, his hair slightly messy as though he had run his hands through it numerous times.   
“How fare you today?” I asked, glancing up at him.   
“I have fared better, my lady,” he replied with a wry smile, “How fared your day?”  
I placed the parchment on the table beside the bed. “I have had better days. I encountered Balder again today.” I waited for Loki’s response, wondering if it would be anger or annoyance.   
“What did that råtta do now?” Loki asked in exasperation.   
“He started on his favourite topic, how I used my black magic to enthral you and trick Odin out of the throne,” I replied drily.   
Loki shook his head as he sat on the bed, shedding his boots and stretching on the bedding.   
“That is nothing new,” He replied, “He would not start a move against us, no matter how wronged he feels.”   
I nodded my agreement, however I couldn’t help feel that there was something wrong. A prickling up my spine that I just couldn’t put my finger on. 

Before I could voice what I felt, my Midgardian mobile phone started to ring. With a start, I reached for where it sat on the far side of the bedside table. I frowned in confusion, the caller identification reading as Tony Stark.   
“Hello Tony,” I answered, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”  
“Can I talk to Ezra?” He asked, his voice sounding exhausted.   
“What do you mean?” I asked, furrowing my brow.  
“I want to talk to her, I know we had a fight but I would really like it if I could talk to her,” Tony said plainly.   
“I would let you talk her if she was here,” I replied, “But I have not seen her since the housewarming party. I assumed she was on Midgard with you.”   
A sound almost like a whimper threaded thought the phone before Tony spoke, “We fought a few days after that, I haven’t seen her in over a month. I thought she had gone to stay with you for a while.” His voice was slowly rising in panic.   
“You have not heard from her in over a month?!” I said in shock. This was not like Ezra, to totally disappear without telling anyone. The rest of the Avengers obviously had not seen her either, if the note of panic coming from her boyfriend was anything to go by.   
“I thought you could find her with that tracking device,” I was feeling uneasy.  
Tony barked in laughed, “That was a joke, orchestrated by Ezra herself,” He replied, “There is no tracking device, though right now I am wishing there was.”  
By now Loki was looking at me in confusion. I shook my head at him, and then inclined my head. I would tell him what was going on once I had hung up.   
“What were her last words to you?” I asked cautiously.   
There was a noise like Tony clearing his throat then “I called her mine, and she said if that how I feel maybe she should leave and that maybe she wasn’t mine anymore.” His voice was low and mumbled. “And then she walked out,” he added.   
I sighed, that sounded like her during an argument. “Did she take anything with her?”  
“Nooo,” Tony said slowly, “She literally just walked out.”  
That set off alarm bells, there were items that were in her room that I knew she wouldn’t leave without.   
“I will ask Heimdall the Gate Keeper if he has seen her,” I told him, “I will return your call when I have information.” With that I hung up.   
Loki turned to me, one eyebrow raised in question. “What has happened to cause Stark to call you?”  
“Ezra has gone missing,” I replied, “I am about to go see Heimdall.”  
Taking up our cloaks, we both left the room and strode towards the rainbow bridge. 

“Gate Keeper, how goes your day?” I said in greeting, approaching the golden armoured man.   
“My day fares as any other,” he replied, “What may I do for you and Loki?”  
“Could you look for someone for me?” I asked.   
“Her blood sister has run away from Stark,” Loki chuckled, then he saw the look on my face, “We do not believe this is entirely of her own doing.”  
“Very well,” The Gate Keeper closed his golden eyes and then stared out to the nine realms. 

After a short while he turned back to use, confusion clouding his features. “I cannot see her,” he told us. “She is hidden from my sight.”  
I nodded grimly, and Loki set his face into a neutral mask.   
“Let us know if she appears,” Loki replied. “Our presence is required on Midgard.”  
With that we were sent by Bifrost down to New York, just outside Avengers Tower.   
JARVIS let us straight up to the workshop level of the tower, Tony having holed himself up in there alternating between working on the newest Iron Man suit and blowing things up. The door hissed open to reveal Tony pacing back and forth, talking to Pepper who was sitting on a chair.   
“What should I do?” He whined at the patient woman.   
“Well when you went missing I contacted every agency I could get hold of,” Pepper replied slowly, “CIA, FBI, Homeland security, all of them.”  
“Right, JARVIS,” He snapped at the AI, “Get me a direct line to the Secretary of the United States.”  
“No, don’t do that,” Pepper replied instantly, “Tony, you can’t just go calling the US secretary because Ezra has gone missing.” She scowled at him, “And no I’m not saying that because I’m jealous Tony. We ended things amicably, I’m glad you’ve moved on.”  
It was then that they noticed the two of us standing there.   
“Rachel,” Pepper swiftly moved to greet me, “Honestly I’m glad you’ve come. Do you have any news?”  
I shook my head regretfully. “Heimdall could not see her, which means that she is either not on planet, or more likely, she is in an animal form.”  
Panic crossed Tony’s face, he knew as well as I did that she would not take animal form for long periods of time unless she was under threat of some sort.   
“We have to find her,” he said adamantly, “She could be hurt, or trapped, or scared, or afraid,” He had started rambling.   
“Stark,” Loki snapped, “Enough!”  
The engineer rounded on the god of mischief, surprised as if that’s the first time he had seen him standing there.   
Just then the two assassins entered the workshop.   
“Have you heard from her?” Tony immediately asked, rounding on them, hope in his eyes.  
“No we haven’t,” Clint replied.  
“But I have an idea who might,” Natasha piped up. Tony looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes at him, wondering how he missed something so obvious.   
“Tony, she was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent when you met her,” Natasha began, “She only stopped because we asked her to and thought she could be more help here. Do you think that maybe she has taken another assignment for them?”   
Realisation dawned on Tony’s face.   
“She started the fight so I would get angry at her, because then I might not notice or worry that she’s on a mission,” he started.   
“Yes Stark,” Clint rolled his eyes, “That is exactly what she did.”  
“Well,” Pepper started, “I think we know where to go to find Ezra.” Then she gathered her bag and clipboard and walked towards the door.  
“Come on everyone, follow Pepper,” Tony said in jubilation, “We are going to the Triskelion.”   
Pepper turned around, “On no,” she smiled, “You are all going to S.H.I.E.L.D, I am going back to running Stark Industries.” And with that she walked out. 

Once the car had reached the Triskelion, everyone stood on the footpath, Tony running his hands through his hair yet again. It was a minor miracle that Bruce had convinced Tony on the way out to change his t-shirt. Apparently he had been wearing that one for the last week. No one, not even Steve, had been able to stop him long enough to shave or shower.   
“Well my little hawk and spider, lead the way,” He said with a flourish towards the building. If the two assassins hadn’t been just as worried about their friend, they probably would have had something to say about what the genius had just called them. The glint in Natasha’s eyes promised he would pay later all the same. 

They had gone up 10 floors until the elevator came to a stop. Swiftly they walked down a winding corridor, before stopping before a non-descript looking door. Natasha knocked twice, swiftly, then twice more before stepping back. The door swung open to reveal a young man. I noticed he is a man in his mid to late 20s. He had the sort of tan that pale skin only gets from hours each day in the sun, and naturally silvery white hair. This contrasted with his shrewd eyes, which while blue held hints of steely silver. The set of his face suggested a personality that went straight to the point. Nat crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at the man in front of her.  
“Avengers, meet codename Starship,” She said. “He is the handler assigned to Shadowfox.”


End file.
